


Perspective

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Silver Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman needs his Robin and knows it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

Another long night, and the Caped Crusader did not really feel as if he had gotten anywhere. Even the Commissioner had expressed frustration with the night's progress.

No sooner had he swept the cowl off than his bright Robin skidded the Redbird to a stop near the Batmobile and jumped off, bouncing over to Batman.

"Great night, Batman!" He started rattling off all the little things they'd managed to pull off, and suddenly Batman knew just how much he needed his Robin. His partner was what kept his perspective in the right place.


End file.
